Theatre of Blood/Strategies
The Theatre of Blood is a raid located in Ver Sinhaza. It is the second raid released to date. All normal forms of teleportation within the Theatre are blocked; however, the Mysterious Stranger outside sells Verzik's crystal shards for 75,000 coins each, and is the only item players can use to teleport away from the Theatre safely. If a party member dies against a boss, they are allowed to respawn if the team defeats the boss. If the team is wiped however, they will respawn outside the Theatre and the chests outside will hold their items for 100,000 coins each. If players die elsewhere with items in the chest, the items will be lost. Getting there There are multiple ways to reach Ver Sinhaza: *Drakan's medallion, a reward from A Taste of Hope, instantly teleports players to Ver Sinhaza. *Players can use an Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofunctus, then run all the way south or run north and pay 10,000 coins to Andras before running south. *Players can use the Minigame Teleport to go to Shades of Mort'ton, run south to Burgh de Rott (can also teleport there immediately with Morytania legs 3) and use the boat to enter Meiyerditch and run to the gate between it and Ver Sinhaza. Bosses The Theatre of Blood is a linear raid. Thus, there is no randomisation involved, and the bosses will always be encountered in this order. #The Maiden of Sugadinti (level-940) #Pestilent Bloat (level-870) #Nylocas Vasilias (level-800) #Sotetseg (level-995) #Xarpus (level-960) #Verzik Vitur (level-1040, final boss) When each boss is killed, all team members' stats are fully restored. When the Pestilent Bloat and Sotetseg are killed, players will gain access to a chest with supplies provided by entertained vampyres containing food and potions. These supplies can be purchased with points, which are earned based on the individual performance of each player: *Above average: 10-13 points *Average: 8-11 points *Below average: 6-9 points The points earned can carry over to the second chest within the Theatre. If a player has died twice, the chest will only contain an onion. Regardless, a message is always found in the chest. The Maiden of Sugadinti The Maiden of Sugadinti is a former human named Serafina, and is the first boss in the Theatre of Blood. She attacks by sending a magical black storm toward the closest player. As the fight progresses, the attack will hit harder through Protect from Magic. Passive mechanics * Blood splats ** Rapid damage to players who stand on them ** Damage inflicted heals the Maiden ** Hits taken will increase blood spawn spawns * Blood spawn ** Leaks blood splats ** 120 hitpoints * Nylocas Matomenos ** 200 hitpoints ** If these reach to the Maiden they will heal her by the amount of their current hitpoints ** Two spawns per player ** Spawns when Maiden's health goes for the first time to 70, 50 and 30% Ice barraging the nylocas to stop them from healing the Maiden and to quickly kill a pile of them is currently the best strategy. Ice barrage can also be used to bind the blood pools so they can be easily killed while they are immobile. Tanks should have damage reduction gear and magic defence. To tank hits tank has to be the closest person to the Maiden so other party members won¨t get targeted by the Maiden's magic attack. The Maiden has fairly low defence, so it is recommended to use hard-hitting special attacks such as Dragon claws or the Crystal halberd (i) instead of a Dragon warhammer to ensure a quick fight and minimise supply usage. Damage can be easily shared between party members by changing the closest player to the Maiden. An easy trick at the end of the fight when tank is at low hp and wants to save up on supplies. Pestilent Bloat The Pestilent Bloat is an undead abomination made from various body parts, and is the second boss in the Theatre of Blood. Players cannot attack the Bloat when it is walking - if it spots players, flies will attack them for small but rapid damage every tick, which can also spread to other players even if they are hiding. Protect from Missiles decreases damage taken from flies. Players must safely kill the abomination when it stops walking. The abomination will rest for about 10 seconds. When the abomination wakes up, it will stomp the floor, causing one time quake damage to players if in range and then mutilated flesh will fall from the ceiling - if hit by them, the player will take heavy damage and be stunned for several seconds. Players must continually hide from the abomination and attack it when it is resting, it becomes inactive after 7 falling flesh cycles, or 14 cycles upon reaching 50% of its health. When hiding, try to stay as far away as possible, as the abomination may turn around if players are too close to it. Stick to the corners as it is significantly easier to turn and avoid detection. The Bloat will walk at a slow pace until it is lower than ~60% of its health. It will then run until it reaches ~20% of its health, at which point it will become slow again. Therefore, a common strategy is to whip it down to as close to 60% HP as possible, and then have all players unload all of their Dragon claws and Crystal halberd (i) special attacks on its next vulnerable cycle. This ensures that the minimum amount of time possible is spent fleeing from the Bloat at its quickest pace, as this is where mistakes are most likely to occur. Nylocas Vasilias The Nylocas are found in the third room of the Theatre of Blood. The fight starts off with hordes of Nylocas (Toxobolos (green), Hagios (blue) and Ischyros (white) from the tunnels. Each spider is immune to damage outside of their combat style - ranged must be used against the Toxobolos, magic against the Hagios and melee against the Ischyros. The spiders come in two sizes - the small ones are level 162, while the large ones are level 260. The large ones spawn two smaller ones upon death. Initially the spiders will not change their carapace - however, they will do so as the waves continue. As a pillar crumbles it sends stones falling on each player, hitting up to 35 hitpoints. If all pillars are destroyed, the team will be instantly killed. A fairly consistent method is to have dedicated combat style roles. One dedicated ranger using a toxic blowpipe, two dedicated melee attackers and two dedicated mages. Dedicated mages can freeze incoming spiders to slow their assault and can barrage clumps of spiders on pillars to ensure there's no mages hidden under others. Near the end of the waves the spiders will start exploding in fairly rapid succession so standing in the middle is not advised once it becomes hectic. Once the horde of spiders have been cleared, Nylocas Vasilias will appear and attack the team. It is dealt with the same way as the Nylocas from before - however, if the wrong combat style is used against it, it will heal itself and reflect the hit back to the player. Use the correct protection prayer before switching attack styles, as it can hit up to 70 if players are not using protection prayers. There is also a safespot for the Nylocas Vasilias on the western side of the northeast pillar of the room, though it only ensures safety from melee attacks. It can still be used by inexperienced players to reduce the hectic nature of the fight by only needed to switch between mage and range prayers and weapons, or to safely heal/restore during melee phases. Sotetseg Sotetseg is a large dark beast imbued with blood through Haemalchemy, and the fourth boss in the Theatre of Blood. Use Protect from Magic against red projectiles, and Protect from Missiles against black projectiles bounced off from the main projectile - if it is not protected against, it will disable the player's overhead prayers for five seconds and deal heavy damage. Sostetseg will occasionally launch a larger red ball which players must split the damage by standing within a 3x3 radius of the targeted player, as it can hit up to 115 damage if no one is near the targeted player. With two or fewer players alive, the ball deals 70 damage which should still be split where possible. by Sotetseg, with the red path visible.]] At 66.6% and 33.3% of its health, Sostetseg will choose a player and drag them into the Shadow Realm, becoming invulnerable in the process and teleporting the rest of the team to the other end of the room. The player in the Shadow Realm is invisible to the other members of the team and is given a randomly generated path - this path must be followed by all players. The player in the Shadow Realm follows the path and exits the realm through a portal in the other side, while players in the real world must follow the path given to the player in the Shadow Realm. A red storm will appear and follow this path, damaging players if they touch it, but returns it back to its starting position if it does. If players go off-path, heavy AoE damage will hit all nearby players. The player in the shadow realm should call out roughly where the first tile is of the maze before starting (i.e. East, Middle, West, etc.) and follow along the corners of the path, pausing briefly at each, to ensure each tile is highlighted properly for the other members of the team. Xarpus Xarpus is the last of the Yarasa, a race feared by the vampyres, and is the fifth boss in the Theatre of Blood. Xarpus is significantly weakened at the start of the fight. During the first half, exhumed skeletons will emerge from the ground and launch projectiles to heal it - simply stand on top of them to stop them from healing Xarpus. After enough time has passed, Xarpus will fly in the middle of the room with whatever health it has remaining. Players should range from a distance as he will shoot poison splats at the player's location. These deal small AoE damage on adjacent tiles so a method to avoid all damage is to move at least two tiles away when targeted and then back toward one of the walls to avoid filling the room. Taking damage from the poison splats will poison the player but only starts at 3 damage so antidotes aren't worth bringing into the raid. At 25% health Xarpus will screech and will stop splattering poison but instead rotate between the four corners of the room. If a player attacks from a corner that Xarpus is looking at, it will retaliate back with heavy poison damage. A common method is to whip Xarpus twice between rotations then to click the floor to ensure you're not in combat. Wait until the next rotation and, if not looking at you, attack again. Standing under Xarpus will cause him to fling stones at the player which deal low but rapid damage. Have a team member grab the Dawnbringer after killing Xarpus before proceeding to the final stage of the raid. Verzik Vitur Phase 1 One player starts the fight by talking to Verzik; they will also be the first Dawnbringer user. The Dawnbringer's special attack must be used to remove Verzik's shield, as all other sources of damage are greatly reduced. Each special attack cast costs 35% energy. When timed correctly, each player has time for two specials between her attacks before running back to safety behind a pillar. Immediately upon returning to safety the Dawnbringer should be dropped to the next player. Verzik will attack the team from her throne, shooting out blue projectiles which can be blocked by hiding behind pillars (which take the damage). Each pillar can generally take 3 to 4 hits and then collapse, heavily damaging and stunning any adjacent players. All players should stand one square away from the pillar for safety and run to the next just before the current pillar collapses. Protect from magic lowers Verzik's max hit. Without protection her blue magic attack can hit over 104. Once her shield is removed, she will fly out of her throne and phase two begins. Phase 2 Verzik will fly from her throne to the middle of the room. Protect from missiles should be used for this portion of the fight because it will halve the damage of her white-purple urn bombs attack. Verzik can launch a blue electric projectile that moves up to four times between players; on the fourth bounce, or if no one else is near enough the target, the orb deals a large amount of damage to the player. You need to be in motion for the orb to move. Run under Verzik to target her instead or pass it so that the ball goes through Verzik's tile. Wearing insulated boots will halve the damage of the blue ball explosion. She can summon Nylocas to assist her. The common Nylocas do not attack the players but will follow a specific player and explode on contact; dealing heavy damage. They will automatically explode after a set amount of time if they cannot reach their target so running away or freezing them in place is advised. She can also summon purple Nylocas Athanatos, who heal her. They can be killed by attacking them with a poison inflicting weapon (generally Tentacle Whip or Toxic Blowpipe), which will cause them to inflict heavy poison onto her. Standing within melee distance during her standard attack rotation will cause her to body slam players near her, tossing them a fair distance away and stunning them which almost guarantees they'll be hit with the subsequent white-purple urn ranged attack. Players can safely melee Verzik during this phase by timing their attack between her animations and stepping back to avoid the body slam stun. When meleeing it's also important to not move back to the same tile since it will have been targeted with her white-purple urn range attack so an L shape pattern should be used when attacking and stepping back. Upon reaching 35% of her health she will primarily use a red magic attack so switching to Protect from Magic is advised though she does continue to use her white-purple urn range attack and the electricity ball. From 35% until the end of Phase 2 she will periodically summon two Nylocas Matomenos which must be killed, as she will absorb them after some time and heal equal to their remaining health just like the Maiden. Do not attack her during the spawn animation of the spiders where verzik throws here head back or she will instead heal any damage she would have taken. Players should deal as much damage to Verzik as possible between red spider spawns so special attacks can be used to help whittle her down quickly. Phase 3 Verzik's chains break and she lands on the floor in a vampyre-nylocas form. During this phase Verzik has three normal attacks and four special attacks that she uses in a fixed, repeating order. She can use all combat styles and her projectile attacks will hit all players in the room - stomping her front limbs launches ranged barbs, while crackling with blue energy will launch a blue orb magic attack. If the targeted player is within melee distance she also can use a crush based melee attack which hits harder than her projectiles. Having the appropriate prayer up will stop most of the damage from these attacks so it's important to switch prayers accordingly. She'll focus a single player at a time and follow them around the room so keep your distance when possible. Verzik's special attacks are as follows: *Spiders - Like the previous phase, she will summon a random generic Nylocas that follows a player and explode upon contact for high damage or after a set amount of time. *Webs - Verzik goes to the center of the room and starts shooting out webs from her abdomen. If players are caught in the webs, other players can free them. Otherwise, it will snap for heavy damage. The webs have 10 health each. *Yellow Projectile - Verzik becomes invulnerable and charges up a powerful attack from her abdomen. A yellow aura (one for each player) will also appear around her, which players should stand on to block her incoming attack. The aura only affects one player, so players should stand on separate auras. Failing to stand on the tiles will deal heavy damage. *Green Ball - Verzik launches a green ball at a player. The ball must be bounced three times to allow it to dissipate safely. If the ball hits a player with no one in range, or hits the same player twice, the ball will explode for heavy damage. Verzik will use four of her standard attacks followed by a special attack in the exact order given above: spider spawn, webs, yellow projectiles, green ball. The cycle will repeat once completed. Knowing this teams can prepare for each special, usually by coordinating locations for the various effects. When she reaches 20% of her hitpoints, she will yell "I'm not done with you yet!" and summon a purple magical pillar of fire for every player in the room, which slowly homes in on them. This must be avoided by continuously moving around the room or heavy damage will be taken and Verzik will heal the damage dealt. This is easily the hardest part of Phase 3 as each heal will considerably slow down the fight so the purple columns should be avoided at all costs. A consistent method to minimise the potential for mistakes is to use high burst damage special attacks, specifically dragon claws or the crystal halberd, to kill Verzik as quickly as possible during this stage. Players must be constantly moving to avoid the purple columns so extra care during the web and yellow projectile specials is important. Specifically dodging the yellow projectile attack while avoiding the purple column is extremely difficult as staying on the tile too long will let the purple column catch up to you so careful timing is needed to avoid both. Depending on her current spot in her attack rotation it can be worth it then to delay hitting Verzik below 20% until just after the yellow projectile attack. Doing so will leave plenty of time to kill Verzik before the next yellow projectile special would occur as she'd then have to go through a full attack cycle. Once Verzik is finally defeated her throne will collapse revealing a secret entrance to her treasure room. Category:Strategies